The Bloody Inferno
by zanarkand wintercall
Summary: This is the story of a Liberion Air Force pilot who meets the Strike Witches and decides to help them in the war. There will only be a single pairing for one reason. most of the girls are underage and would make the OC look like a pedo. The only other relationships would be similar to siblings. Rated M for safety. Disclaimers: i don't own Strike Witches or any other references.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Witches

The Bloody Inferno

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or any other references in this story, I only own my OC.**

It was a bright and beautiful sunny day of the coast of Dover in Britannia as Train Teatrino flew over the countryside in has custom P38D – Lightning. Train was a tall man at 6' 3" and had black hair with red streaks in it. He had golden eyes that seem to glow in the right light. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a six-sided star in the middle that had the points colored for different elements. Going clockwise from the top the colors go, yellow, dark blue, brown, red, green, and light blue, the colors had the kanji for the corresponding element in the center of the points. In the center of the star was the kanji for "bloody Inferno". He also wore black cargo pants with a loop on the side to allow him to carry his ninjato. And finally he wore black shoes with red laces.

The plane was painted a blood red, had the P40 shark eyes and mouth on the nose that had golden red flames trailing from the smile it had. It was also modified to have twin Rolls-Royce Merlin engines, and an extra seat in the cockpit for a passenger, though most of the time the seat was filled with crap he picked up on his travels.

The plane was also modified offensively and defensively, for offense each wing had three 20mm auto – cannons in them, mounted under the wings there were 50mm auto – cannons, and in the nose right where the mouth opens is a 95mm high – velocity cannon used for long range targets. For defense the plane was made of a high strength aluminum/titanium alloy that is tough and lightweight making up for the weight of the guns to increase mobility and speed. The cockpit is layered in think steel to protect Train and any passenger he might have in the future.

As train was flying he looks at the gas gauge and finds out he is almost out of fuel and knows he won't make it home.

He calls out on the radio. "This is Q – Alpha – niner calling out to any nearby airfield. Requesting permission for emergency landing, low on fuel."

"This is Dover airbase you are flying in restricted airspace what is your name and state you intent Q – Alpha – Niner" replied a voice over the radio.

"The name's Train Teatrino Dover airbase and my intent is for an emergency landing to refuel. I'm a pilot for the Liberion air force, what is your name and rank."

"I am Wing Commander Minna of the 501st joint fighter wing. You are cleared to land for refueling. What was your rank if I might ask?"

"I'll tell you everything about me when I land ma'am over and out"

After he cut communications he flew over to Dover airbase to land which was hard considering the landing strip was setup for striker units not actual planes.

When he landed safely, he was greeted by the 501st joint fighter wing, the "Strike Witches". Commander Minna made her way over to him and asked him "Hello and welcome to Dover Airbase Train. Now are you going to tell us your rank and profile?"

"Sure thing" he said. "My name is Train Teatrino. I am of Fuso and Romangian descent but was born in liberion. I'm a first lieutenant in the Liberion air force and currently on leave. I have been giving 2 distinguished flying crosses, a silver star, a gold star with oak cluster, and a purple heart for injuries sustained during a mission to destroy a neuroi, after said mission I was given the nickname "the Bloody Inferno" due to when I returned to base my friends on the ground saw that my plane was on fire, when I Got out of the burning wreak they saw I had taken a laser beam to the stomach and almost died. My kill record for neuroi is 13 and counting."

The 501st were stunned that they got to meet the only man to take down multiple neuroi and survive. When they asked to take a look at his aircraft he gave them a nod.

They looked over the plane and asked if it was the plane he got the nickname in. he said. "No, unfortunately that plane was damaged beyond repair so It was scraped but I did save a piece of the plane." He went into the cockpit and pulled out his old name plate that used to be on his old P40C Warhawk. "This is the only piece left of my old plane." He said with a hint of sorrow.

They continued to look at the plane then they noticed something. "Hey, where are the propellers at?" asked a small brunette in a sailor suit.

"Oh…" said train "I forgot to tell you, but you have to keep this a secret. I don't want any attention drawn to me because I hate too much attention especially from those big dudes in the war department. Can you keep what I'm about to tell you a secret? Please?"

They gave him an affirmative nod so he did something they did not expect. "Wait a minute. You can use magic like us!?" said a small girl with pigtails and a cat like grin.

"Yep, but if you look closely you can see how I'm different." He said.

Minna looked him over and her eyes widened. _He has horse ears and a tail but he also has a horn in the middle of his head just like…_

"A Unicorn?! But I thought they were only a myth." Said a blackette with an eye-patch and a sword at her side.

"Apparently they aren't a myth." said a well-endowed girl with red hair.

"The reason I can use magic is because my father and mother came from a family that had witches in them. My mother was also a witch." said Train. "Please keep it a secret; I don't want the higher ups ordering me to go to the research department to be experimented on."

They all gave him a nod meaning that they will keep it a secret.

"Well now that we know all about you how about we introduce ourselves" said Minna.

"I am Major Sakamoto Mio, a pleasure to meet you".

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Miyafuji Yoshika, nice to meet you".

"Hello, my name is Lynnette Bishop and I'm a Sergeant too." She said in a small voice.

"(yawn) my name is Sanya Litvyak." She said in a sleepy tone. Nearly falling asleep standing

"My name is Charlotte Yeager, and I'm the fastest flyer." She said with pride.

"Hello, my name is Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. Just call me Eila for short."

"Hi there! I'm Francesca Lucchini!" she said as she tackled Train giving him a bear hug, which he returned and said hi back.

"Hello there, I'm flying officer Perrine Henriette Clostermann. But just call me Perrine commoner." She said in a snide tone that kind of pissed him off a little.

"How's it going, my name is Erica Hartmann" she said in a lazy attitude.

"Good afternoon, I am flight lieutenant Gertrud Barkhorn." She said with a salute which he returned.

"it is a pleasure to meet you all, please take care of me" Train said as he made his way over to his plane to check on something.


	2. Chapter 2 The Test

**Author notes:** there was some info I forgot to add to the first chapter. The story starts a few hours after the ending of episode one of season one so it started after Yoshika became an official strike witch.

[YouTube videos for music]

_Thinking…_

**Sword techniques**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own strike witches or any of the references in this story. Only my OC.

Now on with the story...

Chapter 2

After Train checks on his plane to make sure everything is in order he walks into the base to Minna something.

"Commander Minna?" he asked. "Yes Train, what can I do for you." She replied.

"I was wondering if it would be possible, if I could stay here for a while."

"I don't see why you can't. Is there a problem back at you home base?" she questioned.

"There is a problem actually. You see I wasn't really telling the truth when I said I was on leave." Train said reluctantly.

"Why aren't you back at you home base?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"I had to escape that place. They were going to try and make an experiment out of me, so I'm hiding out from them." He said quickly.

Is it ok that I hideout here for a bit, at least until they stop chasing me?" he pleaded to Minna.

"Well…" she said while he looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Ok you can stay" she said. He started to celebrate in his head "_YES YES YES I CAN STAY_."

"BUT... on one condition." She said with a hint of mirth.

"You have to help us out against the neuroi and help out around the base. You can't be lazy and a free-loader." She commanded.

"No problem commander, SIR" he said as he saluted.

"Good, now go get yourself situated in the base. I'm sure there is a spare bedroom in the west wing." She chuckled.

"Yes ma'am" he shouted as he ran to the base to find a room to stay in.

As he was wandering through the base, admiring the architecture, He smelled something. "What is that delightful smell? It must be coming from the kitchen."

He followed his nose to the kitchen and found Yoshika and Lynnette making sandwiches for lunch. "What kind of sandwiches are you making there?"

They both jumped at the sound of his voice. "My goodness Train you scared us."

"Sorry about scaring you but I smelled food from the hanger and got hungry." He said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well there are a few sandwiches that are done if you want some." Yoshika said with a smile. Train replied "no thanks I'll make my own. If that's ok?"

"But we made these sandwiches for everyone. We even made some for you if want?" said Lynnette giving the infamous puppy dog eyes. He thinks about her offer "_hmmm should I… ah damn she's making the look…_" "Ok I'll try one of the sandwiches. Just don't do the puppy dog stare I can't say no to people when they do that" He said grabbing a ham and cheese with mustard, took one bite.

"Damn that is good, what kind of mustard did you use?" He asked with enthusiasm. "It's a secret recipe that I made today." Lynnette replied with a smile. "You should patent that. It is really tasty!" he said jumping up and down.

They give him a curious look as he jumps up and down. "What, I like food." He said with sarcastic look. After he said that he went to go find himself a room.

He wonders the halls of the base looking for a room to set up in. he looked to the piece of paper with his room number written on it and realized he walked past it. "Dammit I missed it, got to walk back." As he turns around he bumped into Sanya and knocks her over.

"Kyah!" She squeaked. "Oh shit! Are you ok?" he exclaimed while offering a hand. "I'm fine just wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sometimes when I'm tired I tend to sleep while walking to my room." She said sleepily.

"Are you sure you're ok? After all I am a big guy." He said checking her over to make sure she isn't hurt. "It's ok. I'm fine really" she said with a yawn.

"Ok. If you say so?" he replied "I'm trying to find my room do you know where room 23 is?" he asked while scratching his head in confusion. "Because I can't seem to find the damn thing." He said with a sarcastic tone.

Sanya pointed down the hallway from where they came and said. "You go back that way until you come to the first intersection and make a left." He looked down the hall and saw the intersection. "Oh, I seemed to have missed the sign on top saying guest rooms. Silly me." He said in embarrassment. "Well thank you for the help and sorry for knocking you over." "It's ok just happy to help, see you later." She replied while walking off to do something.

He walked down the hall, came to the intersection and turned left to walk into another girl by the name of Mio Sakamoto, and they both fell over and landed on the floor. "Dammit! That's the second time today!" he tries to get up but felt something soft in the palm of his left hand. "_Huh, what's this_?" he thought and gave it a squeeze. "Mmmph" he hears a moan and looked left. Under his hand was Mio's right breast and noticed he was still squeezing it. "_CRAP_!" he thought while jumping up.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." He almost screamed out. Mio gets up trying to control her blush and failed at it. "It's ok I wasn't watching where I was going either. Are you ok?" she asked still a little flustered after having her breast groped.

"I'm fine just a little headache after smacking my head on the floor. Also I'm sorry for groping your breast, it was unbecoming of me." He said while bowing in apology. "It's ok you didn't know I was next to you and between you and me." She said looking around to make sure no one was here to hear this. She pulled his head down to eye level and said. "I liked it but ask first. Ok." And walked away.

"_Ok either she's coming onto me, or she is just teasing me to get a reaction out of me._" He thought with a blush clear across his face. Mio looked back and winked at him. Turned around and walked away while sashaying her hips a little.

Train quickly went into his room and said. "Ok she was totally teasing me and it worked God Dammit!" after trying to settle down from that weird encounter with the major, he pulls out his ninjato to practice. He pulled the blade from the sheath to admire the blade.

The sword itself was given to him by his father before he passed away in the war. The blade was made of black steel with diamond dust infused into it that shimmered in the light. The steel was tempered with magic to make it nearly indestructible. The hand guard was made to look a snowflake with six sides each tinted the color of the six elements on his shirt in the same clockwise fashion. The handle was wrapped in black cloth with a golden dragon inlayed in the cloth. The sheath is made of solid oak and painted a flat black that doesn't reflect light and has his symbol painted in the center.

After a few swings he takes it to the hanger to practice his attacks. Then the alarm sounded. Over the intercom he heard Commander Minna ordering everyone to report to the hanger for a fight with a neuroi.

He runs to the hanger to gear up. When he reaches the hanger Minna orders him to stay because it was witch business. He replied "I want to fight! If I'm going to stay here on a military base that fights neuroi! Then I'm going to help fight and take down said neuroi!" he exclaimed and active he magic unconsciously creating an exceptionally large magical field.

The display of power greatly surprised the witches that were present and wanted to see this power in action. "Ok you can fly but you're on point for this attack so don't disappoint."

"Yes Ma'am" he exclaimed and ran to his plane. After all the witches got into the air they were waiting on Train. Mio yells out "Train, were waiting for you, Hurry up!"

[Type in (#355)Instrumental Rock / Metal Music Series]

He started his engines and flew out of the hanger and flew past the witches at high speed to the neuroi, ready to take it down.

[Now type in (#364)Instrumental Rock / Metal Music Series]

"Alright let's go take down that neuroi!" yelled out Shirley.

They try to catch up to train but when they get close he activates his "Afterburner" Feature for his engines but pumping magic into them and pulls away from them going 850 mph

"Holy crap he is fast! I am so challenging him to a race when this is over!" Shirley said with stars in her eyes.

When he gets about 1,000 feet away from them he pulls a flying cobra maneuver and flies up behind them showing off his exceptional pilot skills and flies circles around them.

"So how long until the neuroi is in sight Commander?" Train asked. Minna replied "we should be seeing it soon stay on your toes." As she said that the neuroi pops out of the cloud cover and shows itself. The neuroi looked like a modified and enlarged F-117 Nighthawk. With neuroi marking all over it.

[Now type in (#369)Instrumental Rock / Metal Music Series]

The witches start to get in formation to give backup to train since this was his test to see if he is truly capable of taking down a neuroi. He flies ahead to confront the enemy and starts firing his 20mm cannons and puts a sizable hole in the side of it. But it regenerated and was back to normal. "Ok going to have to use both cannons for this." So he fires both his 20mm and 50mm cannons at the neuroi and blows a gigantic hole in the center of it exposing the core but it started to close around it.

"Alright time for the finisher." He puts the plane on autopilot while heading right for it and opens the canopy to stand holing his sword at the ready.

"Mio what is he doing, we can't see that far out." Minna asked. Mio takes her eye patch of and looks with her magic eye to see what he is doing and tells them what she sees as it is happening.

As Train held his sword at the ready he starts to channel his magic through himself causing him and the plane to burst into magical blood red colored flames.

"He and his plane just burst into flames." She said in shock. "But, these flames aren't normal they are blood red and are circling around him." Everyone starts to look in the distance to see a glowing red light coming from his position.

He sees the neuroi getting ready to fire its laser so he gets into his stance.

"**Rekka** (fire cutter)" he slashes into the air at the neuroi as it fired the laser. It cut through the laser and sliced the neuroi and its core in half destroying it.

Everyone is in different states of shock. Minna was speechless, Mio was doing a pretty good impression of a fish, Shirley had stars in her eyes saying that was awesome along with Lucchini, Eila and Sanya were stunned beyond words, Lynnette and Yoshika were hugging each other celebrating, Perrine was stunned and doing a good impression of a fish with Mio, Erika was saying how awesome that attack was, and Gertrud was trying to come up with something to say and failing at it.

After the neuroi was destroyed, Train flew over to the witches and asked if he passed only to see their faces and laugh. "Hehe you girls should see your faces, Priceless." He said while wiping a tear from his eye. "So did I pass for active duty commander?"

Minna regains her composure and said "Yes you passed with flying colors." Trains shouts out "YAHOO" and starts doing barrel rolls and loops until Minna tells him to stop. "Ok everyone return to base we've had a long day so let's head back and get some rest."

Shirley yells to Train "Hey, let's race back and whoever loses has to clean the winners plane or striker unit!" he replies "Sure just make sure to clean every inch of her" And flies of at high speed going full throttle. Shirley takes off after him to try and catch up and win.

"Great, as if one speed demon was enough now we have two of them" Said Minna. "Well at least it will be interesting around here now, I mean how often do you find a male magic user?" asked Mio.

"Not every day Mio, Not every day" Said Minna. "I just hope he keeps that speedy attitude off the battlefield" Said Mio as they make their way back to base.

When they get there they see Shirley begging for a rematch saying it wasn't fair and he took off early.


	3. Chapter 3: Past Revealed!

**AN: Happy Halloween everyone, I would like to apologize for the late update. The reason for it being late was because I just got back into school to finish college and I'm looking for a new job because the current job I have pays craptastic wages and the schedule is so sporadic in assigning me hours that even Nostradamus would not be able to predict it. Hope you like the latest chapter of The Bloody Inferno. **

**Chapter 3: Past Revealed! New Bonds Established**

**Train's Dreamscape**

Train was walking down a street that has had everything destroyed. Buildings, stores, even the school he went to was destroyed. Dead bodies littered the street; most of them were friends and neighbors.

"Where am I? What's happening?" he asked while looking at himself in a busted window. He looked like he did when he was 18. He saw his house in the distance and made a dash for it.

"MOM, DAD ARE YOU THERE!" He yelled out hoping to get an answer. His answer was the house blowing up because of a neuroi beam hitting the gas tank outside. The house burst into flames and pieces were flying everywhere.

"no…no, No, NO….." he ran to the house to see if his family was alright. "Please don't be in the wreckage, please be safe somewhere else… Please." He said desperately.

He ran in the burning building looking for his family only to find his mother and father dead in the living room while holding something that was precious to them. They were holding his little sister Lily in their arms in the middle of the floor.

"Lily! Are you okay? We need to get out of here…" he yelled to get her attention, but she didn't respond. He went in to take a closer look only to find out that she died from the explosion.

"LILY!"

**Real World: Train's Bedroom**

"LILY!" he shot up clutching heart in one hand and had the other hand outstretched as if to reach for something.

Yoshika heard the scream and ran into the room "Train! Are you alright? I heard you scream."

It was in that moment that everyone else came into the room wondering what happened. "It's ok. Just a bad dream, no need to worry." He said trying to stop shaking.

Lynnette asked "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" "Sure I'll explain what happened. But first…" he asked looking at them. "Can you all leave so I can put something on?" the girls took one look at him and realized that he had no shirt on and was only in his boxers. They immediately go red in the face and rush out.

After he got dressed and explained his dream to them.

"It happened around the beginning of the war, at the time I had just completed training to be a pilot and was on my way to my parents' house to show them my wings. But when I was on my way to the house I found my town destroyed by a neuroi."

They gasped at that and waited for him to continue.

"As I got out of my car to go into the house to make sure everyone was ok; the gas tank on the outside of the house was hit with a neuroi beam and destroyed the side of the house it was on. When that happened my heart sank hoping that they weren't home and safe somewhere else."

Everyone was thinking the same thing 'what happened if they were in there?'

"When I went into the living room through a broken part of the front wall, I found something I didn't want to see. I found my parents huddled around something as if to protect it from the falling debris. Turns out they were protecting my little sister Lily."

At this point the girls were crying thinking about how he lost his parents to something so horrible. Yoshika and Lynnette were holing each other in comfort; Sanya and Eila were trying to calm down, Minna and Mio were trying to hold their tears back but it was a losing battle, Lucchini was bawling her eyes out in Shirley's cleavage, Erika and Trude had their faces covered to hide that they were crying, Perrine had turned away to hide her face from the major.

"Was she ok?" asked Lynnette through her tears.

"When I called to her asking if she was ok; I got no response. When the neuroi left because the witches had shown up, the army was running damage control and doing an assessment of the destruction as well as combing the wreckage for survivors. When they found me I was trying to wake my sister up thinking she was ok. When the medics showed up they had to pry me away from her saying she needed treatment." His voice took on a grave tone. "But as they were Doing CPR. They concluded she was dead. Her death was from the shock of the explosion at close range and was only protected from debris by my parents' bodies being on top of her."

At this point Yoshika and Lynnette came over and started to hug him hoping he would feel better but continued to tell his story.

"In the aftermath of the attack the air force told me to take some time off to mourn the loss of my family. But I told them 'I would rather fight then take some time off' and got into an airplane and flew off to hunt down the neuroi that attacked my town." "I never did find that neuroi and I am still looking for it to this day." He said in a defeated voice.

"What did it look like?" Minna questioned.

"I will never forget the shape of that monster… it looked like a futuristic rocket from hell; with edges that looked like they could cut a building in half. It was the size of two city blocks and flew at incredible speed the likes of which I had never seen at the time."

"Do you think you will find it?" asked Mio with sympathy in her voice.

"I hope I do find it, so I can avenge my family and friends deaths at the hands of the neuroi." He turned to Minna with a stern look and said. "Now you know why I fight the neuroi and why I wanted to take down the enemy yesterday, during the mission; I was hoping to find it and finally put my family to rest knowing that they have been avenged."

Minna and the rest of the girls were shocked that the reason he fought was because that a neuroi killed his family and is seeking revenge. But that shock became a face-vault at the sound of his stomach growling really loud.

"Well now that you all heard the story of why I fight, how about some breakfast."

"Wait, we never heard their names?" asked Yoshika.

"My father's name was Jack, My mother's name was Noel, and my 8 year old sister…"

At the words 8 year old made them shed a tear at hearing how young she was.

"Her name was Lily, Lily Faye Teatrino." He said walking over to the only photo that survived the explosion; it was a Christmas picture from that year.

"This photo was taken a couple of days before the attack. We were so happy then." He said as he started to cry again.

He passed the photo to Yoshika to show everyone. What surprised them was how much of a resemblance Lynnette had to Lily that it was uncanny. The only differences were the hair color, the eyes and the age difference. Her hair was bright red and her eyes were an amethyst.

"If she was still alive, she would look a lot like you Lynne."

Lynne couldn't help but blush at the comparison, and gave Train the picture back.

"Alright, enough about being sad and lets go have breakfast." Train said with some enthusiasm and made his way to the kitchen. All of the girls went to go get ready for the day and came back to the smell of French toast and bacon.

"Good morning Train, what are you making." Asked Lynne while her stomach growled making her blush.

"I'm making my dad's famous French toast." He said with a smile. "Also I'm making eggs made to order, bacon, sausage and hash browns, scrapple, and if anyone wants one I can make them an omelet with whatever toppings the want."

At the description of the food he was cooking made her mouth water. "If it's ok, can I have an omelet with broccoli and cheese?"

"What kind of cheese?"

"Hmmm… Swiss."

"Coming right up, also go and tell the rest of the girls what I'm making so they have time to think about what they want and your breakfast should be done when you get back."

"Ok, I'll go and tell them." She said and ran off to tell everyone what he was making.

When she came back with the others, they were stunned at the amount of food that was made and it all looked delicious.

"Good morning everyone! The food is ready so dig in. Also I'm taking requests for omelets now while the pan is still hot." He said with a smile that warmed their hearts. Everyone put their orders in and went to get their plates to grab some of the French toast that he made. When everyone took a bite they all thought the same thing.

"This is amazing!" Yoshika said.

"I agree the taste is exquisite." Complimented Mio.

"What did you do to make it this good?" said Shirley between bites.

"well first I make the mixture to dip the bread in by mixing eggs with a little bit of vanilla, sugar and cinnamon too give it flavor then I slab a couple slices of butter to melt in the pan. After that, I cook the dipped bread on in the pan while drizzling a little maple syrup on it so it cooks into the French toast."

"So that's why I tasted syrup even though I only put butter on it." Perrine said after taking a bite.

"Alright the bacon, sausage and ham omelet is done, come and get it Shirley."

"Sweet! I can't wait to taste it." She said while grabbing the plate.

"Yoshika your omelet with bacon and cheese is done." He said putting the plate down on the counter.

"Okay, thank you very much." She said while grabbing the plate.

"Ms. Barkhorn, your five cheese omelet is also done."

"Thank you. And please call me Gertrud; it makes me feel old when you call me miss."

"Alright, is that all? Does anyone else want a custom omelet?" they all shook their heads and went back to eating the food he made. "Ok, the kitchen is now closed. Time for me to eat my own food."

After getting a plate of French toast and drenching them in butter he sits down with the girls and asks… "So how are things done around here? Since I'm new around here I'd like to know what I can do to help out."

"Well, you could help clean and maybe cook some more of the delicious food that you can make?" asked Lynnette.

"That won't be a problem; I'll help out when you need me. Now that I'm done with breakfast, is anyone else done?" he said looking at the table. Yoshika said she was done and said she would like to help which he said he didn't have a problem at all with it.

Yoshika asked Barkhorn for her plate but Gertrud gave her the cold shoulder and left. Wondering what happened train asked if they had any disagreements.

"No we never had a disagreement; she just won't acknowledge me for some reason." Yoshika said sadly and walked over to the sink to start cleaning.

'_I'm going to figure out why Trudy doesn't like Yoshika by the end of the day. Just you wait Yoshika I'll get to the bottom of this._' Train thought to himself with a determined look in his eyes.

After cleaning up the dishes and putting them away; Train went to look for Gertrud. He search came up empty since he didn't know what room she stays in.

"Well crap, I can't seem to find her maybe I'll see if Yoshika wants to take a ride in my plane." With that thought in mind he went to ask Yoshika if she wanted to 'ride the lightning'.

As he was wandering the halls looking for her he looked outside to see that they were already performing training exercises. '_Hmm… By the looks of it, it seems that Gertrud and Yoshika are paired together. It seems that Minna and Mio saw what I saw at breakfast and are trying to sort this out._' He thought as he made his way to the hanger to get some flight time in.

["MintJam - [ -Z- ]"]

As he gears up the alarm sounds signifying that a neuroi was in the area. "God dammit, why now of all times!?" he yelled out. "Well got to go and help them."

He preps the plane and takes off towards the battle just in time for Mio to give orders. "I'm here Major; what are my orders."

"Train, Glad you could make it we could use some firepower out here. Your orders are to provide covering fire for Yoshika and Trude. They will team up to take it down."

"Roger that Major, I've been raring to shoot something out of the sky." Train said with a lot of enthusiasm and starts laying down covering fire.

Yoshika and Gertrud shoot the sides but Yoshika is having a hard time keeping up with Trude. "Slow down Barkhorn-san I can't keep up with you."

As Yoshika is trying to keep up with her; she gets in under the neuroi and shoots the underbelly of the thing destroying a good part of the left wing and center.

'_From what I'm seeing, it looks like she's trying to keep her at a distance so she doesn't get in her way. But she's only trying to help; she needs to give her a chance to prove herself._' Train thought as he was attacking the right side with all six of his 20mm cannons.

'_It seems she isn't as good as I thought; she has a long way to go in order to earn my respect._' Gertrud thought as she starts circling the neuroi unaware that the neuroi was getting ready to fire a beam at close range

Mio notices that Gertrud is trying to outrun Yoshika and is also getting too close to the neuroi. "TRUDE YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!" Mio yells, but it was too late.

The beam hits her shield at point blank range and clips her chest sending her down to the ground.

[MintJam – Despair]

As it happened train saw the face of his sister on Gertrud as she fell from the sky. When that happened something in him snapped.

As the others see Gertrud falling they feel an incredible amount of magical power surging from Trains location. When thy look to see why they were shocked to see the plane radiate lightning that was concentrated in the shape of a massive unicorn around the plane.

"Train, do you read me! This is commander Minna is everything ok!" she yelled trying to get a response, but there was silence. The rest that were still flying were waiting to see what would happen. Over the radio the heard his voice but it was quiet.

"They killed her… They killed another of my friends… THEY KILLED ANOTHER OF MY FAMILY!" and then all hell broke loose as waves of lightning enhanced bullets ripped holes into it exposing the core, but he missed and had to make a U–turn.

Gertrud and Yoshika heard what he said though the earpiece. "He thinks of us as his family." Yoshika said while crying tears of happiness. "He really cares for us; like a big brother would for all of his little sisters." Gertrud said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

After the U–turn he shoots the sides and flies past it with it following, as it charges its beam "that's right follow the birdie you piece of shit." As it fires he pulled off the flying cobra maneuver to dodge it and opens fire on the top while doing a corkscrew to dodge more beams. A few beams look like they would have hit had he not deployed his own shield shocking the witches even further than what his sudden ferocity.

After deploying his shield, he decided to use the 95mm high – velocity cannon to create a hole straight through the center of it exposing the core again. He set the plane on auto–pilot, opened the canopy, pulled out his trusty ninjato, channeled lightning through it and said two words.

"**Shiro denkō**!" and slashed the air creating a wave of lightning that cut the neuroi clean in half including the core in the center. Creating a shower of crystals that looked like snow.

Gertrud and Yoshika heard what he said though the earpiece. "He thinks of us as his family." Yoshika said while crying tears of happiness. "He really cares for us; like a big brother would for all of his little sisters." Gertrud said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

After he performed his **Shiro denkō**, he slumps down into the cockpit to take a rest and fly towards the waiting witches.

"Dammit that attack really drained me after this I'm going to bed" Train said to himself, even though the microphone was on and everyone heard him.

[Song end]

As he made his way back to base the girls caught up with him and asked if he was ok and what the hell happened that made him snap like that. "I'll tell you everything when we get back, because right now I'm tired." He said almost half asleep.

As they're making their way back to the base they start discussing what happened after Gertrud was hit. "Did anyone else notice the unicorn made of magic that enveloped the plane?" asked Minna. "Yeah I did notice that, what was the deal with it and why did that happen when she went down?" asked Lynnette. "When we get to the base we are grilling Train about what happened and if it was a one-time thing" said Shirley.

As they went into the hanger to unload the striker units he parked his plane off to the side of the main area. Exiting the plane he was crushed in a hug that threw them to the ground by Yoshika.

"What happened out there we were so worried!" she starts crying. Train wonders what she's sobbing for. "Ok, I might have gone overboard but that's no reason to start crying over my safety. I'm fine, just a little winded from using too much magic."

Minna asked. "What happened to make you so hostile all of a sudden? It was like you were a totally different person out there."

"Remember that dream I told you all this morning?" they all nod. "Well I left out a few details about that day." They nod telling him to continue.

[【Music Box】Kokoro×Kokoro･Kiseki] by ChocolateChange.

"I'll never forget what happened that day and I'll never forget the neuroi that killed my family. The neuroi looked like some futuristic version of a rocket. (Think of the X-4 self-guided missile). It was extremely fast and maneuverable in the air and outran the witches in the air. It also took a few of them down before it flew away. Never to be seen again." They look at him with varying degrees of sympathy and hope he will feel better with time.

"I've been hunting that neuroi down for a while now and still haven't found it. But when I do there will be hell to pay." He said with fire burning in his eyes to show that no matter what he would find it and destroy it.

"That still doesn't explain why you went nuts on that neuroi and completely destroyed it single-handed." Said Mio. The others were wondering how the story tied into it.

"From what I remember when Gertrud was shot down I think what I saw was one of the witches that was trying to stop the neuroi from destroying my town get shot and killed… the witch that was shot down first was my childhood friend…" they are shocked to hear this.

"What was her name?" Lynnette asked with a hint of sadness.

"Her name… was May… May Vermillion, when I got home from the base to take a break I was going to call her to come over so we could talk. I had finally worked up the courage to tell her how I felt about her. To tell her that I loved her…"

**(AN: for those of you who are wondering what may looks like just look at the girl at 5:00 in the video that is playing the music box song [kokoro x kokoro-kiseki])**

At this point some of the girls were crying about a love that could have happened.

"When the battle broke out and my house was destroyed I saw her and her squad fighting the bastard… I was rooting for them to avenge my family… but when she came around to shoot at the bottom it fired at point blank range… I followed her to where she went down only to find her impaled on a steel girder with her striker unit still humming…"

The girls go wide eyed at the gruesome way she was killed and some of them huddle together for comfort.

"She was still alive but only just… I ran over to her to see if I could help her off of it. But she told me she didn't have much time. I asked if there was anything I could do… she told me to just hold her hand and stay with her until she passed on… it was then I told her about my feelings… I told her I loved her ever since we were kids in school. When she looked at me asking if it was true… I told her that I would never lie to my only true friend… she was silent for a little bit then coughed up a lot of blood. I could tell she only had a few seconds to live… she told me she had the same feelings as me and was afraid I would reject her… I told her I would never do such a thing… she asked for one thing before she died… she wanted a kiss to prove it…"

There wasn't a single dry eye out of the girls when they heard that she also had feelings for him. Some were feeling sorry for him and started to crowd around him as he himself started to cry.

"When she asked for a kiss I thought that it was a dream and I would wake up at any moment from that nightmare. So I did what she told me… and kissed her on the lips hoping that it was just a nightmare and would laugh about it in the morning… after the kiss she had this angelic smile on her face… as if the world around her didn't matter anymore and all she cared about was that I was there with her… it was in that moment that the light left her eyes and passed on… it was like she was holding on just for the kiss."

The girls except for Mio, Minna, and Gertrud were hugging him and trying to comfort him. Yoshika sat in his lap crying her eyes out at how sad the story is. Lynnette and Lucchini are sitting at his sides crying into his shoulders. And the rest were sitting around him trying to hold their tears and failing.

"After she died the remainder of her squad that was still alive came to check on her… they saw me sitting there, holding her as if protecting her from the world. They tried to consul me for her death but it wasn't helping."

"What happened after that?" asked Yoshika between sobs.

"They took her body and had her cremated… I still have her ashes in my plane. When her mother came to me… she told me she wanted her ashes spread to the wind going Mach speed… I intend to make that happen." He said with conviction. The girls were happy that he would fulfill his childhood friend's last wish.

"I believe that the reason I snapped was because I see all of you as my new family like a bunch of sisters that I never had. I just want to fight alongside you girls like I wish I could of with May." He said with fire in his eyes.

"It makes sense. He sees us as family and when Gertrud was hit he thought that his family was hurt so he snapped and destroyed the thing that hurt his family." Said Minna. Everyone thought about what she said and it made sense to them. He was just trying to protect his new family.

[Song end]

"After that taxing ordeal I think it time we went to relax at the base and chill out. Who's with me?" everyone agreed and went to the lounge area while Train and Yoshika went into the kitchen to fix some lunch for everyone.

"Hey Yoshika." Train asked "yes Teatrino-san." "I was wondering if you would like to join me on a flight around the town of Dover. And please don't call me by my last name it feels weird for me. Can I call you imouto? Because I see you as a little sister."

"Sure, if I can call you onii-chan." She said with a smile that made his heart melt.

When she gave that smile he got the impulse to just squeeze her in his arms. "I see no problem in that. I think it's a great idea. So do you want to fly with me?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I'll fly with you just have to prep my striker unit." She said but train shakes his head.

"No, when I meant fly with me a meant as a passenger in my P–38 Lightning. It has a passenger seat that I installed for my sister originally, but well you know." He said with a somber tone.

"Well I'd love to fly with you as a guest in you beautiful plane. I have always wanted to fly in a military fighter plane." She said trying to lift the mood a bit.

He brightened up when she said she wanted to fly with him and said that he would fly after dinner and show her the night sky. '_I'll also show her something that I haven't shown anyone in a long time._' He thought after he told her to meet him in the hanger after dinner.

_**(A Few Hours Later, After Dinner)**_

As train was prepping his plane for take-off, Yoshika walks in saying she was ready to go. He noticed she had a small camera to take pictures.

"Alright, since you're ready now let's go and fly." He said with enthusiasm.

They got into the plane and taxied to the runway. Prep for flight.

[Song: (#122)Instrumental Rock / Metal Music Series]

They took off high into the sky and made their way to the city of Dover. All the while Train was pulling off tricks and maneuvers she thought were impossible for conventional aircraft, like performing high speed corkscrews and midair backflips. He even performed a flat spin and recovered from it, which was thought impossible for people to recover from.

After he leveled out he looked back and asked "You alright back there?" Yoshika was clutching the seat and was shaking with fear because she thought they were crashing a couple of times.

"I'm fine, really!" she replied while still shaking.

"Were over the city, you can take your pictures now if you like." Train said trying to calm her down enough to take the pictures.

"I think I see St. Mary's church down there, quick take a photo before we go past it." He said. She took a couple of pictures of it and asked him to take her to other places for pictures.

And he did he took her to several other places like the white cliffs and St. Margaret's Bay. She took several photos of multiple landmarks and some with her and Train in the photos.

When she said she was done with taking pictures she asked him to turn back and head back to base. He complied and turned back pulling off a reverse barrel roll.

[Song end]

As they were heading back he asked her. "Did you have a good time imouto?" "Yes I had a great time onii-chan!" she replied happily.

"That's good… if it's ok with you I'd like to show you something." He said. She said it was ok and he told her to look under the seat.

What she found confused her. "What is it onii-chan?" she asked.

"It's a music box. Go ahead and play it I think you might like it." He said coaxing her to play it. She turned it on and it started to play.

[Elfen Lied - Lilium (music box) Extended]

"It's beautiful where did you get it? What is the song called?" she asked with her eyes closed listening to the beautiful melody.

"The music is called Lilium, and my father got it from a music store in Romagna when he was a kid with his mother. She told him that the song was about a girl who was misunderstood for the power she possessed and was ridiculed and hated for it. My father played this song to help me sleep and relax. I would like you to have it." He said as they were nearing the base.

When they were near sanya heard the song playing through the radio and felt content and relaxed. She started to sing the notes of the song and learned it had a power over those who heard it and allowed them to feel a sense of calm and forget the troubles of the day. "Hello is anyone out there?" she asked into the radio.

Train heard the call and replied "Yeah me and Yoshika are out here flying back from sightseeing in Dover. Is that you sanya?" "Yes, what was that sound it was beautiful?" she replied back.

"I'll tell you when you come back from night patrol" he said as they were landing.

[Song end]

As they exited the plane she was about to put the music box back but he stopped her and said "you keep it. I think you would appreciate it more than I ever will."

She held the box and asked if it was ok to really keep it which he replied with a nod. "Thank you onii-chan, I'll cherish it forever. Goodnight!" She said while skipping to her room. After she left he went to his own room to turn in and call it a day. '_I think that went quite well._' He thought as he went to sleep.


End file.
